One Last Night
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: The seven castaways have been rescued and celebrate in Hawaii. Pairing is Pinger (There is a hint of MAG)


It happened. Finally. After almost four years of forced isolation from the rest of the world the five passengers and two crew members of the SS Minnow have returned. It was very surreal. The seven have seriously started to believe they were destined to remain on that island for the remainder of their lives. Each time it seemed they would finally be able to leave, something happened and they stayed exactly where they were. No matter how many people happened to come across their island, the seven were always always left behind. Until one day.

That one day when a yacht pulled up to the shoreline. Now a yacht had found them before but this was different. The previous yacht belonged to a self-centered socialite named Erika Tiffany Smith. She had promised to return the castaways to civilization but never did. She deserted them. When she was asked about the island, she gave incoherent coordinates that made sense to no one.  
This yacht however was different. It belonged to a rich oil tycoon friend of the Howells, Benjamin Marone. Unlike Mrs. Tiffany Smith, Benjamin was not about to leave the group there. Like Ms. Smith, he had wanted to check out the island to build a resort and that is when he found the castaways.

They all packed up their belongings and set sail for Hawaii. When they returned, they decided to celebrate at a local tavern. Music blared from the jukebox as they entered the charming little place. Wooden table and chairs. Charming bright pictures of the state of Hawaii adorned the walls. Potted tropical flowers sat in the corners of the room.

The owner directed to them to their table and handed them menus. Menus!  
How long it had been since they were able to actually _pick _what they wanted to eat instead of settling for what was available on the island.

Gilligan ordered a chocolate covered hamburger. The waitress looked at him like he was crazy. Who orders a chocolate covered burger? Gross! But the sailor insisted that is what he wanted. Stacey, the waitress, went back to the kitchen and spoke with the cook, Sam.  
She explained Gilligan's unusual request. The older man thought about it and then said okay, he would figure out a way to cook it for the first mate.

When it was brought out, Gilligan was delighted. What Sam did was cook up a regular hamburger and instead of putting mayonnaise or ketchup on it, he poured chocolate sauce. The young sailor scarfed the whole thing down along with a root beer.  
The Skipper normally would shake his head at his little buddy was too busy downing a thick juicy steak and baked potato along with a beer.  
This was the best meal they had eaten in a long time. They all savored every bite.

After they were finished, Skipper spotted a pool table and talked Mr. Howell into a game.  
The millionaire insisted that the sea captain would be no match for Thurston Howell III. After all he was the king of billiards! The Skipper scoffed at this saying that he was a master at billiards.

The balls were wracked up and Thurston took the first shot. The game got pretty intense. Both men were strong players. Pretty equally matched. Mrs. Howell of course cheered on her husband. Gilligan encouraged the Skipper while Mary Ann tried to remain neutral praising both of them.

Ginger and the Professor were back at the table.

The movie star was telling the Professor all about what she was going to do when she returned to Hollywood. How she could not wait to get back on the big screen!  
"You will see my movie when it comes out won't you?" She asked the academic while she checked her make-up in her compact mirror.

"Of course." He promised. "I wouldn't miss it."

Ginger snapped the compact case and threw it back in her purse. She smiled looking around. "It's so good to be back!" She declared.

"It certainly is." The Professor agreed. "Nice to be around people again. Not just the seven of us. And not worry about headhunters."

The starlet laughed. "Yeah that is one thing I certainly will not miss."

Their waitress came by and Ginger ordered another strawberry daiquiri while the Professor requested another scotch. The two looked back at the pool game going on.  
It was getting intense. Looked like they had gotten into betting.

Mr. Howell declaring that he was a crack player and he would no be defeated. To prove it he was willing to wager $20 per ball. The Skipper feeling confident accepted the challenge.

Gilligan and Mary Ann decided to check out the jukebox and pick out some new music.  
The farm girl found her favorite song More Today Than Yesterday.  
Deep down she hoped the first mate would get the meaning behind it. She had a secret (well maybe not that much of a secret) crush on Gilligan for as long as they had been on the island. The two sat down on stools listening to the music and swaying to the beat.

Ginger began to yawn and declared she wished to return to the hotel they were staying at. She said her good-byes to Mary Ann and Gilligan. Swearing up and down she would never ever forget them, she would keep in contact. In fact she will invite them to the premiere of whatever new film she stars in. Both wished her the best in Hollywood.

The starlet then hugged the Skipper telling him he was a dear man and she was thankful she had such a wonderful captain in charge of the Minnow. He was a magnificent leader and she appreciated all the did for them. The Skipper told her she was quite a lady and it was a pleasure to get to know her and promised he would see all her movies.

Next Ginger said her good-byes to the Howells. Telling them how much they meant to her. They were like surrogate parents to her on the island and she couldn't have asked for nicer people to fill the that role. She wished Mr. Howell the best in all his business ventures and promised Mrs. Howell that she would certainly take part in one of her charity events. Just give her a call.

The movie star was about to say her good-bye to the Professor (which was breaking her heart inside to do) but was stopped when he offered to take her back to the hotel. He wanted to make sure she got there safely.  
Ginger accepted his offer and Mr. Howell called his driver to take the two back to the hotel.

They arrived at the luxurious Oasis Hotel Resort. The Howells insisted upon paying for it all. The others were not to argue just accept it.  
It was a beautiful place. Palm trees swaying in the breeze outside. A shiny marble floor as you walked in. Bright sparkling chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Colorful peach colored sofa in the lobby with matching chairs and a glass coffee table.

The pair made their way to the elevator where they were greeted by the elevator operator.

Ginger smiled and told him what floor. She looked over at the Professor. "I had a nice time didn't you?" She asked.

"Yes. It was nice spending one last night with everyone." He replied.

The elevator came to a stop and they stepped off while the operator wished them a good night as the doors closed behind them.

Ginger walked down the carpeted hallway to a white door with 75 in gold numbers.

The actress turned to the academic. "You want to come in for a minute?"

"I suppose." He answered.

Ginger put her key in the lock and turned the knob opening the door. Stepping inside they were hit with cool air coming from the air conditioning. How they missed that too!  
The starlet put her key down on the antique wooden table and walked over to the bar.  
"Care for a drink?" She asked pouring herself a glass of champagne.

"Don't mind if I do." He said.

Ginger poured him a glass and handed it to him. They toasted their rescue and their island friends and drank. Ginger's eyes went to the french doors in the room looking out at the dark night sky filled with stars. "It's so beautiful." She sighed.

The Professor took another sip of his champagne and set the glass down. "Yes it is. I never appreciated it until we were on the island. The beauty is unbelievable."

The actress took a sip of her champagne. "You think we will see each other again?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Professor we are all heading back to our separate lives. We are not going to see each other every day like on the island. It will be weird. Can you imagine not waking up and seeing Gilligan whizzing by to catch a butterfly with his net?"

"It will be quite a change." He acknowledged.

"You know we were all so anxious to get off that island, I don't think we actually realized what we were giving up."

"Giving up?"

"We had to learn to survive together on the island. All had to pitch in and do our part. It was not easy. Never in my life did I think I would have to get used to washing clothes in the lagoon or using a bike to peddle a washer you had built. Not having running water was difficult to have to learn to live with. Let's face it, it was pretty primitive on that island."

"It was but we made the best of it."

"We did. We also gained friendship. I never met anyone like Mary Ann. I never thought I could be close as I am with her. The only two young women on the island. We had no choice but to get along and we did it."

"It was not easy for any of us. We all come from different walks of life."

Ginger nodded. "Yes we do. I'm a movie star. I'm used to the Hollywood scene. I never…I never thought…"

"Never thought what?"

Tears were in the starlet's eyes and she tried to wipe them away but couldn't. They refused to stop. "Never thought, Professor, I…I know this is lousy timing but I…I'm in love with you."

The Professor was unsure he heard correctly. In love with him? Did she just say…."Ginger…"

She turned to him with tears streaming down her face. "Professor I've been in love with you for four years. I've never wanted anyone as much as you. And now…now you are going to back your home in Ohio…I'm going to Hollywood…Professor….I…Can we just…"

"Just….what?" He asked.

The redhead put her glass down and walked to him putting her hands on his shoulders.  
"Have one night." She said softly. "Just one night."

Without saying a word, he wrapped his arms around her and softly kissed her lips.  
Ginger felt her feet being swept up off the floor as he carried her towards the bedroom.

Within minutes their clothes were strewn on the floor forgotten as they made intense passionate love on the king sized bed.

The movie star never experienced this before. The emotions she felt were far beyond anything else she had ever known. Her hands clutched his bare shoulders as he kissed her neck whispering to her how beautiful she was.  
The passion built all through the night as they refused to break away from one another.  
It was liked they were clinging to each other silently pleading for the other to not leave.

Around 6:45 AM Ginger awoke and found the other side of the bed to be empty.  
She sat up and saw the Professor's clothes were missing as well. The redhead fought back tears as she clutched the sheet around her body. He left. He just up and left.  
It was probably for the best. It would be too difficult to have to say good-bye. It was better to just have the memory of the night before.

She slowly got up from the bed and headed in the bathroom to shower.

Ginger stepped into the large stand up shower trying lose herself in the warmth of the spray of the water but it was useless. The tears came back and spilled out down her cheeks. Sobs came next and she felt like her heart was ripped into shreds.

How long she was in the shower she did not know. The actress got herself together to finish her shower. Ginger turned the gold handle to shut off the water. She opened the glass door and grabbed fluffy white towel wrapping it around her body.

As if in a daze, she made her way back to the bedroom and dried her hair. Ginger pulled on her green cotton dress and slipped her sandals on her feet. Her make-up was applied and she picked up the phone to make her calls. She spoke with her agent who promised to get her work as soon as he could. Ginger had already contacted her family who was trilled that she was coming back to them. Her mother promised to throw a big party.  
The movie star was looking forward to that.

Ginger made her way out to the balcony and looked out at the early morning sky.

The hole she felt in her heart was too much. There was no way she could do this.

How was she supposed to live without Roy Hinkley Jr? How?  
She loved him. She loved him for four years. Four long years she waited for him.  
Hoping that one day he would finally say he loved her. She supposed it was just as well. He had his life in Ohio. Her life was in Hollywood. The two worlds could never be brought together.

Taking a deep breath she turned and then gasped when she saw the Professor standing there.  
"I…I thought you…"

"I did." He said. "But I came back. I had to. I love you Ginger Grant. I love you.

"Roy…" She said smiling. "I love you too."  
Ginger wrapped her arms around his body holding him tight. "I love you."

The End.


End file.
